


Partners

by galerian_ash



Series: Partners [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: Some things don't need to be said. Others do.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the epilogue for Connor and Hank (the mid-credits scene where they meet up in front of Chicken Feed). I've only played through the game once so far, so I can't say for sure if it shows up during most endings or not. But hopefully a lot of people got to see it, because it was a thing of pure beauty ♥

It almost feels wrong to break the silence of the dawn.

There are things Connor doesn't need to say, things that have already been expressed through a shared look and physical contact. But other things, like the potential good news he has — and the excitement it brings, bubbling up within him — are ones that must be told with words.

And so he moves a bit closer to Hank and begins.

"Markus is in talks about androids having the right to work and earn a livelihood. Admittedly," Connor adds, lips curling into a sheepish smile, "that was my selfish request. No doubt he would have brought it up sooner or later, but I asked him to make it a priority."

"You did, huh?"

"So," Connor continues, "what do you say? If it goes through, are you okay with continuing to have a plastic cop as your partner?"

He says it jokingly, and even nudges Hank's elbow with a grin. But Hank doesn't grin back. In fact, he looks downright unhappy. His mouth is set in a grim, straight line, and his eyebrows are drawn together in a frown.

There's a strange sinking feeling in the pit of Connor's stomach that he's never experienced before.

"Nah," Hank drawls, "I don't think so."

The sinking sensation turns into a freefall.

Oh. This is probably what it feels like to be disappointed. Or heartbroken — that's more apt, if Connor is to be honest with himself.

He looks away, unable to take the moment those gentle blue eyes turn cold. And that is about to come, there's no doubt about that; Hank will explain exactly why he doesn't want Connor, and...

"Hey." Hank's voice breaks through, accompanied by a firm grip on his chin, forcing his head up.

Funny, he never would've guessed that Hank could be capable of such cruelty.

He could resist the hold, naturally, could break free easily — or could just refuse to meet Hank's gaze. But it's Hank. And he's asking this of Connor, and Connor once promised to be whatever Hank wanted.

He looks up.

Hank is staring at him with a rueful smile on his lips. The warmth in his eyes is impossible to miss.

"Nah," he repeats, "but nothing would make me happier than having my _friend_ as my partner."

The relief is so complete that Connor stumbles, lurching forward. Hank lets out a grunt but quickly shifts his grip on Connor.

And there he is, in Hank's arms again. He returns the hug with shaking hands and closes his eyes.


End file.
